In hospital and clinical settings a wide variety of labels are used. The labels are used for easy identification and to prevent errors in medication or instrumentation. With the use of labels comes the ever increasing need for a storage solution and the ability to easily and quickly dispense the labels.
Traditional label dispensing and storage methods, while adequate for storage are rather difficult to operate. Traditional label dispensers typically route the label and its liner through a series of S-curves and bars in order to assist in the removal of the label from the liner. This routing of the liner and the label makes refilling the label dispenser difficult and time consuming.
In still other traditional label dispensers, the label and the liner may be routed separately in order to assist in the removal of the label from the liner. In these types of label dispensers, it is necessary to route the liner through a slotted body. Like the label dispensers that have curves and bars, it is time consuming to route the label and the liner separately and it is difficult to thread the liner through the slotted body.
In addition, another problem with traditional label dispensers is that they are unable to accommodate a variety of label sizes in a single device. This can lead to clutter and the need to acquire several different label dispensers.
Accordingly, being able to effectively store and easily dispense a variety of label sizes is an ongoing concern in the industry. Consequently, there is a need for a label dispenser that stores, dispenses, and is easily refilled that can accommodate a variety of label sizes.